


utshani obulele

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [57]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Player's market. And he's a very valuable commodity. Someone is going to offer him a very good deal.</p><p>Title taken from Utshani Obulele by Johnny Clegg & Savuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	utshani obulele

“Player's market. And he's a very valuable commodity. Someone is going to offer him a very good deal. And he needs to do what is best for him. We cannot ask him to sacrifice his career because we don't want him to go. It would be very selfish of us.”

Gregor's voice is low and gentle, like he's talking to one of the kids. He's sitting on the bed and watching Hunter pack to go to Texas and visit his parents for a little while. Hunter doesn't answer or look at him, just keeps folding his freshly laundered clothes and fitting them in neatly to the point of obsession. 

It hadn't been in front of his mind, trades and free agency and arbitration. He's been enjoying himself too much, been too happy to be with his boyfriends to have any negative thoughts. But when he'd carried his laundry up the stairs this morning after kissing Angel goodbye, his boyfriend taking the kids back to their mother, he'd remembered that he might soon have to be saying goodbye for weeks at a time. He'd fessed up when Gregor had asked what was wrong, knowing he was being selfish and unable to change how he was feeling.

“I don't want him to go either, you know. I want him to stay with us. I don't want to only be able to see him when we have a day off or when we're playing each other.” Gregor says softly. “But I want what's best for him. If that is to take another deal with a different team... well, then I will learn to deal with it.”

“What's best for him is to be with us. That's what's best. Not running away and leaving us.” Hunter answers stubbornly.

Gregor's smile is sad and knowing. “I know you mean that. But I also know you would never want him to pass up a good chance. You would not want what it might cost him.”

“The only thing it's going to end up costing him is our relationship.” Hunter snaps. His hands are shaking with anger that leaves as quickly as it had taken over. He deflates, sits down on the bed with his head hanging and his shoulders slumped. “Thought I was over this. I know he wants to make it work if he goes somewhere else. And so do I. I really do. But what if it doesn't? What if he finds someone new? Better looking? He wouldn't need me anymore.”

“I love you, but you're an idiot.” Gregor sighs. He sits up on his knees, wraps his arms around Hunter's shoulders. “But I guess I am as well because it scares me too. But then I look at him and I think that he could have anyone in the world that he wanted.”

“How is that supposed to make us feel better?”

“Because he wants _us_ pendejo. He chose us. You know, I had a crush on him from the start?” Gregor smiles against Hunter's neck. “Thought I didn't stand a chance though. He had a one night stand with Posey in spring training. More like a weekend, actually. Posey looked absolutely wrecked when he came back. Figured I was out of luck. Nobody was going to take me over the prince returned to rule.”

Hunter snorts. “What happened?”

“Melky was giving him shit about it. Angel got kind of mad, so I asked what the big deal was. Posey was having a sexuality crisis and had actually approached Angel for help. Though, I do not think he was expecting it to be so hands on.”

Hunter is shaking with laughter by now, the darkness and depression chased away by the way his boyfriend always seems to know the right thing to say. Gregor is chuckling and Hunter nudges their heads together before turning his head in for a sort kiss and murmuring for him to go on.

“There's really not much to it, it was much the same as it was with you.” Gregor shrugs. “We were hanging out all the time and he asked if I was going to kiss him or not. After that, it was what it was. We were together... idiot made me fall in love with him. Then there you came and we both felt so guilty for wanting you. Angel confessed first. We decided to share you.”

Hunter blinks and twists out of Gregor's arms, turning and pushing him back onto the bed, crawling over him. “Just like that? You just decided I'd be yours?”

“Pretty much.” Gregor admits, his smile absolutely shameless. “We were a little afraid. Didn't know if you liked guys and even if you did, wasn't sure if you'd be interested in a threesome... well, a long term one. We hoped, though. It's gone pretty well so far, I think.”

“Gone real good, if you don't count my freak outs and doomsday world view.” Hunter answers, smiling sheepishly, blushing when Gregor kisses him and pushes a hand through his hair.

“Well, I'll let you in on a secret. When you didn't come to Puerto Rico with us at first, Angel was the one who had the freakout.”

Hunter beams. “Really? Let me guess, you pet him and gave him kisses and told him I love both of you and want this just as much as you guys do?”

“Also known as the exact same thing that I told you. Yes.”

“What would we do without you?”

“Die alone, you needy and neurotic fools.”

“You call me names a lot.” Hunter mutters, wrinkling his nose when Gregor kisses it.

Gregor just smiles and presses a kiss to Hunter's lips, once and twice before drifting the kisses along his jaw, periodically tasting Hunter's skin before nipping at it, laughing breathlessly at Hunter's moans. He's a bastard, Gregor, knows every single thing that makes Hunter shake and fall apart. He's not the only one that knows things, though. Hunter rolls them over, pulls Gregor on top of him and slides a hand into his jeans. Gregor whimpers and pushes his ass back against Hunter's hand, threatening to murder Hunter in his sleep if he decides now is a good time to tease.

It isn't. It really isn't, not when Hunter Gregor so bad that he's already aching. He tears Gregor's clothes off with zero caution, smirking every time his nails scratch his boyfriend's skin. Gregor hisses, curses, moans, goading Hunter on in Spanish and arching into it when Hunter pushes two slicked fingers into him and takes his dick into his throat. Gregor's hands are rough, tangling into Hunter’s hair and pulling, pushing, forcing Hunter to take more. They've learned each other quickly in four months, knowing what to give each other even if one of them doesn't know what he needs. Just like when Hunter slips his fingers loose and he's pushed onto his back so Gregor can sink down onto him hands planted on Hunter's chest. Hunter didn't know it before but _damn_ he needed this. He runs his hand down Gregor's chest, flexing his hips up and moaning at the way that Gregor whines and arches his back.

It's hard, rough, fast. They're too worked up and eager, too charged with excess emotion to be able to or even want to draw it out. Gregor's even louder than usual, screaming himself hoarse as he works his hips in counterpoint to Hunter’s own. His arms give out and he lowers himself down chest to chest with Hunter, biting hard at Hunter's lips as he comes. Hunter groans, licks the blood from his own lips and grips Gregor's hips, holding him in place, fucking into Gregor with deep, brutal thrusts and snarling his boyfriend's name as he goes over the edge. He kisses Gregor hungrily. This is his. This will always be his.

They force themselves to get up and shower when they've caught their breath, sharing lazy kisses under the hot spray of the water, soap slick hands roaming bodies too tired to do anything more than simply enjoy the closeness and affection. Gregor tugs him downstairs after they've dressed and they curl up on the couch, Hunter in Gregor's arms with his head on his boyfriend's chest. They watch Iron Man, Hunter mouthing all the best lines along with the characters until they hear the front door opening and then slamming shut, signaling Angel's return. He yells that he's home, smiling when he sees them on the couch.

In an instant, his expression changes and he sits on the edge of the couch, fingers skimming over every bite, scrape and bruise that Gregor had left behind on Hunter's skin. “You two were busy while I was gone.”

“You left us here alone. Had to entertain ourselves somehow.” Hunter shrugs.

“Yes. It was my own fault. Can't expect you to wait around for me.” Angel answers stiffly and Hunter already knows that he said exactly the wrong thing. He grabs Angel's wrist, shaking his head.

“That's not what I meant. It isn't what I meant at all and I'm pretty sure that you know it.” Hunter says it slowly, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to speak while he's still of a mind to do the right thing. “You need to do what's best for you. And if you think the best thing is a better deal with another team, then I'll support you. We'll make this work, no matter what it takes. I promise we will.”

Angel looks surprised and pleased, kissing the both of them before pulling Hunter to his feet. His arms wrap around Hunter's waist and he kisses Hunter's temple before saying that he's going to shower and change so they can go out to dinner. Hunter nods and watches him all the way up the stairs. When Angel disappears from view, he turns around to find Gregor sitting up and smiling at him.

Hunter blushes. “What?”

“I'm very proud of you. I know it was hard.”

“I meant it.”

“I know you did. That's why I'm proud of you.” Gregor laughs, kissing his cheek. “Come on. Gotta go get pretty and remind him why he keeps us around.”

“Get pretty?” Hunter asks following Gregor up the stairs with a smirk. “I feel pre-”

“If you sing that song, I will make you sleep on the couch until you go back to Texas.”

Hunter pouts. “Okay. Whatever you say. Killjoy...”

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Utshani obulele is a Zulu proverb that translates as: the dry dead grass is made young and green by fire, sort of like how every cloud has a silver lining. Go have a listen, it's lovely, one of my favorites.


End file.
